Forbidden Affair
by JPrincessCaramel
Summary: Take a rich handsome know it and an average beauty from the middle class and throw in a jealous fiancée and you got yourself an affair that could make or break one's life. Can Inuyasha throw his status to the side for love? Inu/Kag Miro/San & Sess/Rin
1. Prologue

Hello everyone, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction, I just have to say I love Inuyasha too death and thought I give it a try.

Do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha (I'd b lucky if I did :sighs:) Anyhow this is called Foribidden Affair

* * *

Check it out and please review it really helps the writer when they know someone likes or doesn't like their work

* * *

**Love Repellent **

The small footsteps of a five-year-old boy trotted down the long corridor. He reached a large red door. He cleared his throat and knocked on it.

"Hai." A gentle voice filled with masculinity answered. The small boy opened door and the man looked up from his paper. He smiled gently at the boy. "You've come to pay your old man a visit eh Inuyasha?" He said and held his arms out. Inuyasha instantly ran over to him. The man placed his son on his lap. "What do I owe for this visit?"

"What are you doing Otou-San?" He questioned looked at the computer screen.

"Well right now I'm just organizing the stocks of the company."

"Stocks of company?" Inuyasha repeated tilting his head to the side.

"Un." The man nodded his head and began showing Inuyasha. "This business that I'm establishing right now will be yours one day. I already have Sesshoumaru's set up." He stated.

"How come Onii-San and I are different?" Inuyasha questioned. The man chuckled.

"Well that's because he's a big boy and you're a little boy." He stated simply. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows.

"But he doesn't call Okaa-San, Okaa-San and he calls Seika-Oba-San Okaa-San." The man saw the extremely confused look on his youngest son's face. He sighed.

"That's because Sesshoumaru and you share different mothers." He stated.

"Nan De?"

"Because…I love both very much and I couldn't make a decision about who I wanted." He answered.

"Is it ok to love two girls?"

The man chuckled and rubbed his son's head.

"I'm not saying its ok but if both women are fine with it then there's no problem." He smiled.

There was another knock on the door.

"Ha, ha Otou-San's sure is popular today huh?" He chuckled and Inuyasha giggled. "Hai."

"Seita-San is it ok to enter?"

"Hai." The door opened and Inuyasha's face lit.

"Okaa-San!" He exclaimed he hopped off his father's lap and ran to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"This is where you were, I've been looking all over for you." She giggled. She then looked at her husband.

"They've arrived." She whispered. He nodded his head.

"Great." He stood and she walked over to him.

"Let me fix your tie." She stated and began fixing his tie.

"Thank you Izayoi." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Seita are you here?" A woman entered the study. She looked down at Inuyasha. "Ohayo Inuyasha."

"Ohayo-Gozaimasu Seika-Oba-San." He replied and she smiled at him.

"Did you tell him that they're here?" She questioned looking at Izayoi. She nodded her head.

"I just told him." She smiled.

"Sesshoumaru come in and greet everyone." Seika said to her son. The teen boy slowly entered the room and bowed his head.

"Ohayo-Gozaimasu." He said. Seika walked over to Izayoi and Seita as she helped get him ready. Inuyasha titled his head to the side.

"Otou-San." Inuyasha called out. They all looked at him. "Who do you love more Okaa-San or Seika-Oba-San?" He questioned innocently and the room became painfully silent. Sesshoumaru bit his bottom lip and excused himself from the room quickly.

"Yeah who do you love more Seita? You do know I bore your first son fifteen years ago." Seika stated. Izayoi glared at her and looked at him.

"But look our little boy though isn't he so adorable. It's obvious our love is fresher."

"No it's not!" Seika snapped.

"It is too." Izayoi snapped back and instantly both women began bickering. Seita sighed deeply and placed his hand to his forehead. Just when he thought, he had peace. Inuyasha looked confused.

He didn't understand what was going on but he knew one thing love wasn't for him.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up panting. He placed his hand to his forehead and moaned.

_"Why do I keep that having that dream? It kills me that were was time when I was that polite." _He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"Inuyasha-San, what's wrong?" He quickly turned around and spotted a beautiful blonde sitting next to him in the bed. He moaned again.

"_Bestu Ni_." He whispered. "What time is it?"

"It's half past eight." She answered.

"I have to go." He got out the bed and began getting dressed.

"Inuyasha-San when will I see you again?" She asked clutching the sheet close to her body.

"I don't know." He answered honestly and grabbed his suit jacket. He slung it over his shoulder while still holding it. He turned and looked at her. "I'll return when your company is needed." He smirked while placing his other hand in his pocket.

Her cheeks instantly turned red and she absently nodded.

"H-Hai." She whispered feeling mesmerized.

* * *

Nan De- Why

Bestu Ni- Nothing/ Nothing Really

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Fated Encounter **

Inuyasha stepped out his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out the bathroom and nearly jumped out his skin.

"Oh shit! What the fuck are you doing here Miroku?" He snapped at his friend sitting on his bed.

"I was bored so I decided to come and bother you. I heard that you were in the shower so I decided to make myself comfortable. I was just hopping you didn't come out naked because then that would make our friendship a just _little_ awkward." Miroku stated and popped a green grape in his mouth.

"Where you get that fruit basket from?" Inuyasha asked walking over to his dresser.

"Your mother said some girl sent it to you and asked me to give it to you."

Inuyasha turned and glared at him.

"And I see you're making use of it." He snapped. Miroku shrugged.

"It's not like you were gonna eat it anyway. Girls send you presents each and everyday and you don't even give it a second glance. What a shameful man you are." He sighed while eating another grape.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Keh! I never asked them to do such wasteful things." He shrugged.

"True, hey listen if you ever get any presents that you don't want then send them my way." He said eating an apple. Inuyasha walked over to his closet and rolled his eyes as he picked out today's outfit.

"Don't you get your own set of gifts?" He scoffed. Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Yeah but if you're wasting gifts give 'em to me." He smirked. Inuyasha shook his head and went into the bathroom. He put his boxers on and walked out the bathroom.

"What's on today's agenda?" He asked sitting on the other side of the bed. Miroku sighed deeply and began eating some strawberries.

"I don't know, wanna go chick hunting?" He shrugged. Inuyasha snorted as he began brushing his hair.

"Boring."

"Yeah, that is pretty boring now. I don't know." He shrugged. Inuyasha stood up and shrugged.

"I don't know what to do either. I don't have to work today."

"Yeah me neither. Strawberry?" He held out the basket towards Inuyasha. He glared at his friend before taking a strawberry.

"Thanks baka." He grabbed his jeans and black short sleeve button up shirt. "Once I get dressed let's get outta here before my dad comes in here talking about _I got a job for you._"

"Ha, ha, hell yeah." Miroku laughed.

* * *

"Izayoi where's Inuyasha?" Seita asked walking over to his second wife. She looked up from her book she was reading.

"You actually just missed him he and Miroku left in a hurry."

"Humph I see." He grabbed his cell phone and walked out the den.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lowered his music.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Yeah? Is that how you answer the phone when your father calls where's the respect?" Seita scolded his son. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me most honorable Otou-_sama_." He retorted and Miroku held his laughter in.

"Whatever, anyway I have a job for you and Miroku."

"Nani? We got something important to do."

"What I say?" Inuyasha just sighed deeply. He couldn't wait to get his own place. Here he was twenty-two years old and still got scolded like he was five again.

"What's the job?"

"I want you to go to Hayashi Intergraded Corporation and there's some files that need to be sorted."

"What, you expect us to do the filing?" Inuyasha snapped feeling insulted.

"Right now yes, I haven't hired a secretary yet. There actually should be an interview or two lined up. You're more than welcome to do that as well."

"I don't want to." Inuyasha mumbled.

"That's going to be your business one day get use to it. I'll see you later and I'll pay you guys depending on your work." He then hung up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed his O_cean Helio_ on his lap.

"So what's the verdict? He caught us?" Miroku asked.

"Un…we're going the office. We gotta do some file work and I have to do some interviews." He rolled his eyes.

"Are we getting paid?"

"Depending on what type of job we do." He replied. Miroku nodded his head.

"Well let's do a good job then."

"I know right."

* * *

"Ah it's so quiet this morning, where's everyone?" An old man asked while reading the newspaper.

"Souta's at school and I believe Kagome's at a job interview." She replied. He nodded his head.

"I thought Kagome had a job already?"

"She did but she quit she said the job wasn't enough for her to afford an apartment."

"Why does she need an apartment for our house is big enough for her to live in or she could just get married and move in with some rich guy." The old man shrugged.

"Jii-Chan…times have changed, she wants to be an independent woman and there's nothing wrong with that."

"KYAAAAA!!" They both jumped and shortly hurried footsteps came stomping down the stairs. Kagome ran into the kitchen. "Kaa-Chan why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Oh honey I'm sorry I thought you left already."

Kagome grabbed a grapefruit and a small bottle Tropicana.

"I'm gonna be late for my interview." She moaned and got ready to leave the kitchen.

"Hold on Kagome." Her mother ran over to her and fixed the buttons on her suit jacket. "You're buttons were wrong, ok. Ganbatte."

"Ganbatte honey."

"Arigatou Kaa-Chan, Arigatou Jii-Chan."

She ran to the door and slipped on her shoes. She made a fist.

"Alright, I'm gonna nail this interview and get this job." She said to herself and ran out the door.

* * *

Miroku sighed deeply as he stared at the papers all over the place.

"What the hell does your old man do with the papers just throw them all over the place?"

Inuyasha sat on the big comfortable chair behind the expensive marble desk. He opened the yellow folder on his father's desk.

"He doesn't have a secretary so I'm not surprised this office is the way it is."

Miroku pulled out his Blackberry Curve 8330 and dialed some numbers.

"Hey darling, how are you doing?" He smiled sweetly.

"DON'T HEY DARLING ME ASSHOLE!! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU AND YOU HAVEN'T PICKED UP YOUR PHONE. WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" The angry girl roared. Inuyasha shook his head as he looked through the applications.

"Sango, Gomen-Nasi, I've been very busy. My Dad is constantly taking me to conferences with him and we do a lot of traveling so it's nothing personal ya know." He shrugged. Sango sighed deeply.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you can help me at Inuyasha's office. We're filing papers but Inuyasha got some interviews to do, so I'll need some help."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'll be there but I'm only going there to help Inuyasha not you."

"Gotcha, Gotcha." Miroku smiled and hung up. He then looked at Inuyasha. "Ah she's crazy about me."

"Yeah I bet." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood up. "Let me go, I got five interviews to prepare for and I have to talk to my dad and find out what he wants me to do." He said.

"Alright, I'll be here with all the trees." He stated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out the office.

* * *

Kagome hopped out her car and ran into the large building before her. She walked over to the woman at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome I'm here for a two o'clock interview."

"Ok, Hayashi-Sama will be with your shortly, go up to the twelfth floor and the waiting room will be the first room to the right and I'll let him know you're here."

"Arigatou-Gozaimasu." Kagome bowed her head and stepped into the elevator. She had to get this job. The thought of her new apartment was motivating her more than ever.

* * *

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he looked at the older woman before him.

"Why should I hire you as my secretary what can you bring that someone else couldn't?"

"Experience." The woman simply answered and winked at him. He cleared his throat and nodded his head.

"Ok, thank you, we'll call you." He told her. She stood up and tugged down her tight red dress.

"I hope soon." She winked at him again. Inuyasha moaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Can I be done already?"

Miroku knocked the door before opening it.

"Hiko-San called from downstairs and said another one arrived." Miroku said before closing the door. "Sango-Chan, you're finally here my love."

"Don't touch me hentai!" And a loud slap was heard shortly after. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and flipped through the applications. He raised his eyebrow. He had five interviews and that weird older woman was his last. He stood up and walked over to the waiting room.

He opened the door and felt himself froze as he stared at the raven-haired beauty. His amber eyes stared into beautiful bluish-grey eyes. She stood up and cleared her throat as she bowed her head.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Higurashi Kagome." She said and looked back at him. His eyes traveled down her body. He stared at the tightly fit jacket that emphasized the curves of her waist. The cream color camisole matched well with her skin tone, his eyes then traveled to the matching pencil skirt before traveling down to her long legs showing off her black heels.

Kagome's cheeks turned pink she knew he was checking her out. She couldn't deny it herself. She actually checked him out as well. His long jet-black hair fell down his back his amber eyes were hard and held a slight fierceness to them. His black short sleeve shirt showed off his toned upper done and his dark denim jeans did wonders for his lower.

She cleared her throat.

"Ano…is this Hitoshi's Nanny Service?" She asked. She had no idea that a man and such a young man at that would be an interviewer here. He raised his eyebrow.

"No, this is H.I.C." He stated and her face dropped.

"Oh my god." She felt nothing but horror. She then looked at the time. "Oh no I'm two hours late for my interview there's no way I'll get the job now. Now how am I supposed to get my apartment?" She sighed and soon tears emerged in her eyes. Inuyasha looked a bit taken back from her sudden tears.

"Hold on hold on, hold on don't fret. You can apply here." He told her. She looked at him. "We're looking for a new secretary so if you're interested you're more than welcome all the other women I saw today were complete failures so it's still open."

"Secretary? I-I-I can't do something like that. I have absolutely no experience in something like that." She told him.

"Follow me." He told her. She followed him out the room and they walked into the interview room. Inuyasha grabbed an application from a file cabinet and slid it over to her. "Have a seat and fill it out."

"Didn't you hear me? I have no experience when it comes to secretary work."

"Can you read?" He asked staring at her. She looked a bit taken back and slowly nodded.

"Un."

"Can you write?" She nodded again. "Can answer a phone and memorize small stuff?"

"Un." She nodded.

"Then fill out the application even someone in their nineties can do that." He said and she stared at him for a moment. She then scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Are you trying to belittle me? I told you I have no experience in a secretary job. It's more than merrily taking down notes and answering the phone and not to mention I'm only twenty-two years old so I haven't even gotten my degree yet." She told him.

He stared at her with a bored expression.

"Are you gonna harp about this nonsense or are you gonna sit down and fill out the application?" He questioned.

"If you're going to my boss I rather not. Have a good day sir." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"I'll pay you thirty-five dollars an hour, full time." She stopped short at the door and slowly looked at him. He smirked at her. "This is my company I can pay you whatever I want and from the looks of your earlier actions you really wanted that job to afford your little apartment. Plus will receive full medical and dental benefits. You can't beat that and for someone only twenty-two bringing in that much you might even can afford a small house." He smirked when she looked down.

Kagome walked back over to the desk and placed her palms on the desk.

"All that sounds very, very tempting but I'd rather make ten dollars an hour than to ever work under such a pompous, bombastic, egotistical, arrogant, know it know all jerk like you." His face dropped and it was her turn to smirk. "Have a good day sir." She then walked out the door leaving him by himself. He bit his lip and smirked.

"Higurashi Kagome was it?" He had plans for her.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PLEASE!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ARIGATOU **


	3. Chapter Two

LIME ALERT LIME ALERT

* * *

Racy

Seita stared at his son slacked jaw. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You want to what?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

"I want to work as CEO of the company. I know enough about the company and I have a secretary in mind." He stated. Seita looked at his youngest son in amusement.

"Is that so, I'm just shocked that you wanna take this so seriously. I thought you hated working there." Seita said looking at Inuyasha in confusion.

"And normally I would but I think its time I begin taking the business seriously." He answered. Seita nodded his head.

"Ok, well…if it's what you wanna do. I won't stop you. I'm actually proud of you son." He smiled. Inuyasha smirked and bowed his head.

"Arigatou Otou-San." He said before leaving. He smirked as he walked down the hallway. "Now that I have control of my company time find my secretary."

* * *

"NANI!!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi exclaimed.

"Are you insane Kagome? Thirty-Five bucks an hour?!" Eri exclaimed.

"Plus full benefits!!" Ayumi stated.

"And your boss was hot?" Yuka added and the other two girls looked at her. She shrugged. "What that's always a plus." She mumbled and they sighed. Kagome took a sip of her milkshake and shook her head.

"Listen, I understand I was stupid for giving that position up but he was so arrogant and pompous and big headed and so on and so forth. I could never work for a guy like that because I would end up getting fired for my mouth." She stated. "So I mind as well stick with what I know and I'm good at childcare." She told them. It became silent at the table and the girls just sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Eri questioned. Kagome moaned and put her head down.

"I don't know I totally just blew my interview with the nanny service and now my car broke down." She sighed. She then sat up and cleared her throat. "I'll think of something." She said staring out the window. However, that was easier said than done.

* * *

Kagome left out the convenient store and looked at the apartment ads. She sighed. Apartments were so expensive she needed a good job. She began walking down the street.

Inuyasha placed his shades on his lap and rubbed his eyes. He only had her name. Getting her to come back was going to be harder than he thought. The way she glared at him made him hot, the way she snapped at him with no fear turned him on and her sex appeal drove him insane. If he were around her twenty-four-seven, he would be in ecstasy.

He stopped at a red light and stared out the window. He spotted a raven-haired beauty walking down the street looking at a paper. His heart jumped out his chest and he stared in shock. There was no doubt about it, it was her Higurashi Kagome. Once the light turned green, he decided to follow her to see where she was going.

Kagome stopped in front of the bank and walked inside. He texted Miroku and told him he was going to be late. He parked his car and ran inside of the bank. He would've killed himself if he didn't take this opportunity to follow her.

She was waiting on line, he figured she was going to apply there.

_"The hell if I let that shit happen."_ He thought to himself and stomped over to her. He then grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone. Kagome looked confused and shocked as she was suddenly being pulled away by some strange man. Once they were outside, she snatched her arm away and glared at him.

"Just who the hell do you think you-" Her eyes went wide when she realized whom she was standing in front of.

"Fancy meeting you here." Inuyasha smirked. She shook her head and glared at him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You got some nerve just grabbing me and pulling me off like that!" She yelled at him. He crossed his arms.

"Are you ready to apply as my secretary?" He questioned.

"I refuse." She said bluntly crossing her arms. He sighed deeply.

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm trying to give you a job."

"Why are you being so giving? I'm sure they are many more women who are better qualified than myself." She snapped staring at him with hard eyes.

"True, there are but the fact is you're not attracted to me." He said and looked at her. Her heart then began racing. "All the women that came in for an interview were all heart eyed and trying to seduce me. You on the other hand didn't care that I was going be your boss you told me about my rudeness and refused the job because you felt I was a _pompous, bombastic, egotistical, arrogant, know it know all jerk_ did you not?" Her cheeks turned red and she looked away from him.

"I still feel that way." She whispered.

"Good, that is why you need to apply for the job. I feel that we'll be good for one another. So will you take my offer just try it and if it's too much then you may quit with no problems."

She looked down. The offer was one and a million and he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. She sighed deeply and nodded her head.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Great, follow me, I'll give you a ride to the office so you can fill out the paper work."

She paused for a moment but slowly nodded. Something about this man maybe her heart race the only problem was she didn't know if that was good or bad.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his office door only to see his best friend slapping the life out of his other best friend. Kagome covered her mouth in shock. Sango stood up and soothed out her dress.

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry you had to see that but you know how Miroku is every know and then." She smiled. She then looked at Kagome and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sango, I don't normally slap guys like that I just normally put them in their place when they need it." She giggled. Kagome smiled and bowed her head.

"I'm Kagome."

"Are you Inuyasha's new secretary?" Miroku questioned while slowly standing. He placed his hand on his swollen cheek and held out his other hand. "I'm Miroku."

"Kagome." She said while putting her hand into his. He then turned her hand around so he could look at her palm. He placed his index finger on the longest line of her palm. "Ah I see, you have long love life line. You're gonna have a great relationship, marry a great man and have lots of children." He smiled. She raised her eyebrow.

"Am I?" She asked feeling strange. He nodded his head.

"Will you bear my legacy?" He asked and her eyes got wide. Sango scoffed and grabbed Miroku by the ear.

"Don't mind him Kagome-San he's a big lecher. Anyway Inuyasha has an interview so let's leave them." She pulled Miroku to the door and turned to look at Inuyasha. "We just finished all the flies so everything is organized." She smiled at him. He gave her the thumbs up.

"Thanks Sango you're the best." He told her. She chuckled.

"Yeah, well I know." She giggled and dragged Miroku out the door by his ear.

"Have a seat." He pointed at the chair in front of his desk. She slowly sat down as he sat across from her. He pulled an application out of a folder and slid it to her. "Fill this out." He said giving her a pen. He then turned on his computer.

Kagome looked down at the application and began filling it out. She looked at Inuyasha. She had to wonder how old he was. She couldn't believe that he owned this huge building. He didn't look that old. If she had to guess, she would say about twenty-five the oldest and even that was pushing it.

He had such a mature face yet it was very beautiful. His amber eyes were captivating. She wouldn't be surprised if women practically threw themselves at him.

He looked at her and she blushed looking back down at her paper. He smirked to himself. Kami was definitely in his favor he didn't expect to meet her again so soon.

Kagome signed the paper and slid it over to him. He took the paper and _accidentally_ brushed his fingers against hers. She blushed and looked down at her lap.

The way she blushed made her look like an innocent girl. It was hard to believe that she possessed such a fierce temper.

He then began typing her information into the system and he printed out another piece of paper.

"Ok sign this as our agreement and you got yourself a job." He stated. She read over the agreement and signed. "Great, well congratulations Kagome you're now my new secretary." He said. She smiled and nodded her head. They both stood up. "Oh yeah real quick I have a test for you. Let me see your typing skills." He said. "So have a seat right here." He patted his chair. She tugged her skirt down and slowly sat down on the chair.

She couldn't help but blush. The chair had his scent all over it and the cologne he wore was intoxicating.

She looked down at the paper.

"Do I have a time limit?" She questioned.

"Five minutes starting now." He said. She nodded and began typing. Typing was never a problem for her. She smiled. She had this.

Inuyasha watched as she typed. He loved how she was in casual wear. She had on a denim skirt that stopped a little before her knees and she had on a red short sleeve U-cut shirt. He stared at her ample breasts wanting to touch them. He had seen her with an angry look and an innocent look. Now he was curious to see how her look when she was hot and feeling the motions.

He walked over to the door and locked it.

"Time's up." He said and walked over to her. "Let's see how much you finished." He looked at the screen before looking back at the paper. He then nodded his head feeling impressed. She nearly finished the page long memo under five minutes. "Very good." He said standing behind her. "Now type this." He turned the page and opened a fresh page.

She looked at him in confusion but decided to do it anyway. She began typing and felt his eyes on her. She tried to ignore him and concentrate on her task only."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and she instantly tensed. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked getting to stand but Inuyasha pushed her back down.

"Don't move. I just wanna see if you can work through distractions this is a job requirement as well." He said as his hands slid down to her breasts. He gave them a firm squeeze and she moaned a bit. She then stood up and moved back from him.

"_Chotto matte!!"_ She yelled. "What type of nonsense are you talking about?!" She snapped at him. He put his hands on both sides of her body trapping her between the wall of the desk and his body. She looked up at him and she saw a glint mischief in his amber eyes.

His lips crashed hers and she tried pushing him away but she was defenseless against his bigger and stronger frame. He slid his tongue in her mouth and a small moan escape her lips. He smirked against her lips. He knew she would respond to him. His hands slid down to her breasts. He squeezed them through the material, which made her shiver. His lips pressed against her neck and his hands slid down to her waist.

"You're pretty responsive is this the first time a guy's touched you?" He whispered and her face became hotter. He smirked, he knew he hit the bull's eye.

"I thought you said you weren't attracted to me?" She whispered looking at him.

"I never said I wasn't attracted to you, I said you weren't trying to seduce me like the other women so that aspect of you made me even more attractive to you." He stated as his hand rested on her thigh. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he kissed the middle of her chest. She moaned when she felt his warm tongue on her skin.

She knew this was wrong this wasn't supposed to happen between a boss and his secretary. He grabbed her waist and he lifted her on his desk. He knocked the folders off the desk and he pulled her shirt up. He began kissing her stomach as he hands began kneading her breasts. She arched her back. He pulled her bra up and he grabbed her bare breasts.

_"I can't move, my head is telling me to stop him but my body is doing something of its own." _She thought to herself.

He raised her skirt and his fingers began exploring inside of her panties. She moaned a bit louder. She covered her mouth. She felt ashamed she was making such noises. He raised his eyebrow and moved his hand from her panties. He held his hand up in front of her and her eyes widened.

"This is how excited you are. You must want me that bad huh?"

"Iyaa!!" She covered her eyes in embarrassment. He moved her hands and made her look at him. He then licked his fingers, he placed his finger in her mouth, and he lips found her nipple. She arched her back and moaned. He slipped another finger in her mouth as he attacked her breasts. He pushed her panties to the side with his other hand and slid two fingers in her. He pushed his fingers in and out of her. She couldn't moan loud because his fingers in her mouth. She didn't know how much longer her body was able to take this stimulation.

Inuyasha switched to the other breast and began moving his fingers even faster. Kagome's body froze and she began panted. He looked down at her panties.

"What do we have here? You made a quite a mess here." He pushed them to the side and pushed his tongue inside of her. She gripped the desk and moaned out. He gripped her and to feast on her it wasn't long before she froze again. Inuyasha stood up and kissed her lips. She moaned when he slid warm tongue in her mouth. As an automatic reaction her arms wrapped around him. He pushed his erection into her, if only he could go as far as he wanted but he had to wait. She wasn't ready for that.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Inuyasha looked up.

"Who is it?" He questioned.

"It's me Inuyasha." He sighed deeply. His father always had good timing. He stood up and Kagome sat up fixing her clothes. Inuyasha waited until she was presentable. She staggered to the seat in front of his desk. He opened the window and strolled over to the door. He opened the door and an older version of Inuyasha walked into the office.

"Otou-San meet Higurashi Kagome, she's my new secretary." He said. Seita walked over to her and held his out.

"It's nice to meet you." He smiled. She stood up and stumbled a bit. Her legs still weren't back to normal. She blushed and shook his hand.

"Hajimemashite." She bowed her head.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." She replied. He nodded his head and looked at Inuyasha.

"Ah so you were able to find someone the same age as you huh?" Kagome's widened when she heard that. She had no idea he was that young.

"Yeah, the other women were indecent and I didn't feel comfortable working with them but Kagome she's proper and I can tell she's a hard worker." He stated and she looked down feeling guilty about what just went on between them.

"Good." Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome.

"That's all for day. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning at seventy-thirty and I'll have your schedule for you."

"H-Hai." She bowed her head and left out the office.

She stood in the elevator and tears fell from her eyes.

_"I can't believe I let him do that to me." _She thought to herself and covered her face in shame.

Seita looked at the papers all over the floor before looking at Inuyasha.

"Don't forget you have a fiancée." He told his son who sat at his desk. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I didn't forget." He mumbled. Seita's phone began ringing.

"Hai. Alright, I'll be over bye." He hung up his phone and looked at Inuyasha. "Well, I'll leave everything to you. See you later."

"Alright Otou-San." He said staring at the computer. Seita nodded and left.

Inuyasha's cell phone began ringing.

"Hey Kikyo, how's Paris?" He took a sip of water and nodded his head. "Of course I've been good, why would you question that? I'm being faithful what are you so worried about?"

* * *

Once Kagome got in the house. She ran straight the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She began scrubbing her skin. She had to get his scent off her. She growled in frustration. Just what type of guy was he? Who does that to someone they don't even know? But the one she was really angry with was herself. He made her body react in strange ways and it felt good. Almost to the point where her body was longing for his touch. She grabbed her head feeling confused.

* * *

Chotto Matte-Wait a minute

Iyaa-No way

Hajimemashite- Nice to meet you (When you first meet someone)


	4. Chapter Three

The Only Man

Kagome walked over to her desk that was located outside of Inuyasha's office. She spotted a new high tech computer, post-its, thousands of pens, a phone, and her schedule. She noticed she had off on the weekends, which made her happy.

She sat at her desk and giggled. The seat was very comfortable. She picked up the phone and decided to practice.

"Hayashi Intergraded Corporation, Kagome speaking how may I help you?" She placed the phone on the receiver and nodded her head. "Not too shabby Kagome."

"Do you like everything?" She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing by the door of his office. Kagome looked down to avoid eye contact as she nodded her head.

"Hai." She whispered.

He moved over to the desk and placed his palms on the desk making her look up at him.

"There's no need to avoid eye contact with me, I did make you feel good yesterday didn't I?" He questioned and she looked down before glaring at him.

"You violated me." She snapped at him. "You're the worse type of man ever."

He sighed and leaned against the desk with his back towards her.

"Take this note down."

She grabbed a pen and a post-it.

"Make sure to write down every word of it." He said and she nodded her head. "Be sure to understand…" She wrote that down and looked at him. "I'll make it so…you can't think of any other man but me." She said and she wrote that down before looking at him in confusion. He took the post-it and placed it firmly on her desk. "Just a small memo from me to you." He smirked. "I'll see you later." He walked back into his office and closed his door. Kagome growled and ripped the piece of paper in as many pieces as she could.

She was right he was nothing but a self-righteous, lecherous jerk…

* * *

Later that morning Kagome walked back to her desk after making copies of the company files and contracts. She sat down and sighed deeply. She then began putting the papers in their proper folders. This job wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

"Ohayo Higurashi-San." Kagome looked up and saw Sango. She smiled.

"Kagome's fine, Sango-San."

"In that case Sango's fine as well." They both smiled at each other.

"Do you work here Sango?" Kagome questioned. Sango giggled.

"No, I'm a model sometimes I do advertising for Inuyasha but that's about it. I grew up with Inuyasha so I mind helping him out every now and then."

"Ah, I see. Is he normally a perverted person?" She asked suddenly. Sango looked at her and Kagome began blushing. "Ah-Ah-Ah I-I-I mean like you know is he like your friend who asked me to have his child?"

Sango then began laughing and leaned on the desk.

"Inuyasha's not as bad as Miroku. The difference between them is Miroku indiscriminately flirts with women where as Inuyasha is pretty finicky." She shrugged. "But both are pretty sexual guys." She sighed and shook her head. "Good luck trying to find a good man in today's society."

Kagome began laughing.

"I agree with that one." They both began laughing.

"Sango, you don't have any model shoots today?" Inuyasha asked walking out his office. Sango rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here talking to Kagome now would I?" She retorted. He began laughing.

"You know that attitude of yours isn't cute."

"I try." She smiled.

"Oh yeah Hayashi-San a Hayashi Sesshoumaru called for you and said you had a conference with him at noon and he expects you to be there with no excuses." Kagome told him handing him the post-it.

Inuyasha moaned and looked up as Sango giggled while patting his shoulder.

"Gotta do what Onii-Chan says eh?"

"Unfortunately. Kagome cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day and call Sesshoumaru back and tell him I'll be there at one-thirty."

The phone then began ringing. Kagome answered the phone.

"Hayashi Intergraded Corporation Kagome speaking, how may I help you?" She said professionally. Inuyasha felt his body twitch. He couldn't put his finger on it but the way she sounded really turned him on. She then looked at Inuyasha and placed the phone to her chest. "Hayashi-San just said don't think about coming any later than noon."

Inuyasha growled and snatched the phone from her.

"Oi Sesshoumaru you're not the only one with important shit to handle so I'll be there at one-thirty got that asshole?!" Inuyasha barked into the phone. Kagome looked at him in shock and Sango sighed deeply. Her best friend was definitely _professional_ in all aspects of life.

"So, I'll see you at noon good." He then hung up. Inuyasha growled he then sighed handed Kagome back the phone.

"Cancel the eleven-thirty meeting as well."

"But if you're meeting with Sesshoumaru at noon why cancel the other meetings?" Sango questioned. Kagome was glad Sango asked that because she was curious herself.

"Because after meeting with Sesshoumaru I know I'll be in a bad mood and I won't be in the mood to kiss anyone's ass. Excuse me." He stomped into his office. Sango scoffed.

"You don't kiss anyone's ass even when you're in good mood." She sighed deeply and shook her head. She then looked at Kagome. "Good luck you got your hands full with a two-year-old CEO."

"I know." Kagome sighed deeply.

* * *

Inuyasha walked out his office at eleven thirty and stood in front of Kagome's desk. She looked up at him.

"Did you finish everything?" He questioned. She nodded her head.

"Yeah I just finished organizing all the taxes the company receives and gets."

"Good, let's go." He said and she looked at him shock. "Hello, I don't have all day for you to be sitting there looking at me in a stupor manner, let's go." He said again getting impatient.

"But…Nan-De?"

"Because Sesshoumaru has an experienced secretary that I want you to meet, you could learn a lot from her, now let's go." He said again and began walking. Kagome grabbed her pocketbook and ran after him.

_"Geez you think he would be a bit nicer after violating me yesterday." _She growled to herself.

* * *

Kagome looked in shocked when she stood before the huge building in front of her. This building was ten times bigger than Inuyasha's. She began to wonder what his older brother was like. She bet he was just like his younger brother if not worse. She shivered.

They reached the top floor and Inuyasha led Kagome down the long hall. He then stopped in front of the secretary's desk where she was on the phone. Kagome looked at her. She smiled at him softly and placed her index finger up mouth _one second_.

She was a beautiful woman, her onyx color hair fell down her back, she had beautiful brown eyes, her skin was a soft ivory color, and she looked to be a petite woman. It was easy to tell she was mature and professional. Kagome smiled to herself. She wanted to learn as much as she could.

She then slapped the desk with her palm.

"Oh my kami!! He did what to you?" She gasped and shook her head. "So where did you kick him? You kicked him in the balls right?" She began laughing loudly. "That's my girl!! I taught you well." She laughed. Kagome's mouth dropped and Inuyasha's eyebrow began twitching. "H-H-Hold on Risa, I have to tell my boss his brother is here. Yeah my boss." She covered her mouth and laughed. "He's the sexy one, he's little brother…" She then looked at him and nodded. "He's cute but he's too young for you." She laughed. "Hold on." She cleared her throat and pressed a button on her phone. "Hayashi-Sama, Hayashi-San has just arrived should I send him in?" She said professionally. She nodded her head. "Ok." She clicked over. "Risa, hold on." She placed the phone to her chest. "You may go in now." She smiled.

"Oh yeah Rin, this is Kagome, she's my new secretary this is actually her first secretary job so I was hoping you could teach her a thing or two." He stated. She stood up and revealed her extremely short frame.

"Rin will do all that she can to assure that Kagome-Chan is the best secretary to you." She smiled. Inuyasha rolled her eyes.

"And don't teach her any of your bad habits. It's amazing Sesshoumaru hasn't fired you." He shook his head. She then smirked mischievously.

"If he did that then how would he pass his free time by?" She giggled and Kagome's jaw hit the floor. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the office. "Risa, I'll call you back I got a trainee to teach." Rin then laughed out. "No, no, no silly I'm not teaching _that_ type of thing. I only do that with my boss…huh? Ok. I'll call you back for the rest of the story alrighty buh-bye." She then hung up and looked at Kagome. "Sorry about that my cousin is so crazy. She always has the best stories to tell me that's why work is never boring for me." She giggled. "So how old are you Kagome-Chan? Do you mind if I call you Kagome-Chan?" She asked sitting down.

"I-Iie Kagome's fine." She said. Rin nodded her head. "I'm twenty-two."

"Really?" She gasped. "Aw I remember when I was twenty-two. I haven't changed a bit." She giggled. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

_"She looks sixteen, to be honest." _She thought to herself.

"If you're wondering I'm twenty-seven." She laughed at Kagome's shocked face. "I know I'm small, I'm only four-eleven. You're tall how tall are you?"

"Five-six." Kagome replied.

"Aw poo." Rin pouted. "I wish I had more height on me. Sesshoumaru's six-four. So you can imagine what it's like when I'm standing next to him." She then waved her hand at Kagome. "And don't even get me started on the sex, it's mind blowing in all but it's hard sometimes because I'm so small."

"You have that type of relationship with your boss?" Kagome questioned. She always heard of relationships like that on TV but she never thought it was true. Rin shrugged.

"More or less." She stated. Kagome placed her palms on the desk.

"Did he ever force himself on you?" She questioned. Maybe she wasn't the only one after all it was Inuyasha's brother. Rin looked at her in confusion before laughing. She kicked her feet up on the desk and giggled.

"No, no, no silly, if anything I attacked him." She admitted and Kagome looked like she just lost her last hope. "Nan-De?" She looked at Kagome who's face turned crimson.

"N-N-No reason really." She shrugged. Rin giggled and the phone began ringing.

"One second darling, Hayashi Tech Corporation Rin speaking." She grabbed a post-it and began writing down a note. "Uh-huh." She then turned to the computer. "Well Hayashi-Sama is not available this week maybe can we schedule you for next week?" She began typing with one hand and wrote with the other. Kagome looked at her in shocked. She didn't know that was humanly possible. "Excellent so you are set for next Tuesday at 11:30am. Ok, you too buh-bye." She hung up the phone. "So what made you decide to be a secretary?" She asked while eating an animal cracker. "Want one?"

"No thank you." Kagome said and she began blushing. "I kinda accidentally ended up in the wrong building when I was going for another interview."

"Really? And Inuyasha hired you?" She asked as Kagome nodded. "Amazing, he must like you then again you are very beautiful so…"

"Arigatou." Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha walked out the office with a stale look on his face. Kagome turned and saw a tall man lean following behind. Kagome couldn't help but blush. He was extremely attractive it no wonder why Rin attacked him.

His pin straight jet-black hair was longer than Inuyasha's. His amber eyes seemed to be very gentle, he also didn't hold an arrogant look like Inuyasha, but it was easy to tell he was a man of pride. His black three-piece suit was a great fit to his toned physique.

He walked over to her and held his hand out.

"You must Inuyasha's new secretary Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Kagome slowly placed her hand into his.

"It's nice to meet you." She said while bowing her head.

"Sorry if my brother is a little lewd he didn't have proper home training. If ever gets outta hand just let me know." He then kissed the back of her hand. Kagome gasped when a little bit of blood trickled from her nose. She quickly covered her nose and her face turned crimson. Sesshoumaru smirked and Rin began laughing. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome pulling her down the hall.

"If you ever wanna meet up with me again do me a favor and don't call!!" He shouted giving his brother the middle finger.

Rin and Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha and Kagome disappear around the corner. Rin then looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" She smirked. He crossed his arms.

"Humph, I like to show that _baka_ who's still superior every now and then." He stated. Rin giggled.

"Well don't flirt with too many women I might get jealous." She winked at him. He placed his palm on the desk as his hair fell over his shoulder.

"I might like it when you're jealous, the sex is better." He told her. She raised her eyebrow and chuckled.

"Maybe if I make you jealous as well the sex will be even better." She smiled. He kissed her lips gently.

"You don't wanna do." He whispered. Her phone began ringing.

"Aw, all the time at crucial moments." She cleared her throat. "Hayashi Tech Corporation Rin speaking." She then gasped. "Oh my goodness Kanami-Chan!! How are you?" She then gasped again. "You had the baby, what did you have? Aw a girl. Oh my goodness Kaito did what? Oh my goodness." Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and turned to leave.

"Feel to sit and chat on the phone whenever you feel like it." He said with sarcasm filling every word. She placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"This is crucial right here. My best's friend husband just left her for another man after she had _his_ baby so I need to be there for her. Yeah Kana, ok continue honey."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and went back into his office.

* * *

Kagome felt nervous the entire ride back to H.I.C Inuyasha didn't say anything. He couldn't have been angry but she had a feeling he was beyond angry.

They entered the top floor and Inuyasha walked to his office door. He stopped at the door facing his back towards her.

"Can I see you in my office please?" He asked and walked inside. Kagome slowly followed behind him and he closed the door behind her. He grabbed her arms and pressed her against the door. His lips crushed down on hers. She closed eyes tightly. She was scared they were going to relive yesterday. His warm hands moved to her face and the kiss became gentle as he slid his tongue in her mouth. She couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Inuyasha slowly moved from the kiss and looked at her. "Only have eyes for me. Don't look at any other man understand me?"

"How can you ask something like that of me? I'm sure you fancy other girls."

"I'm only looking at you." He told her and kissed her again. Kagome felt completely helpless. Her body was betraying every thought she had. He moved from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't me jealous anymore." He whispered staring into her bluish-grey eyes. She absently nodded her head. He smiled feeling satisfied. "Good, now let's get to work." He said and handed her a yellow envelope from his desk. "I need ten copies of each."

"H-Hai." She replied while her blush became deeper. She took the folder and left out his office. She clutched the folder against her chest. Every time he kissed her, it felt good but at the same time it broke her heart. She had no idea why.


End file.
